


don’t let them try (just you and me)

by stargazerinlilac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they in love keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerinlilac/pseuds/stargazerinlilac
Summary: taka comes home with a limp. naturally, mondo is worried.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 316





	don’t let them try (just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> I MADE AN INSTAGRAM FOR THIS ACCOUNT!! It’s @stargazerinlilac
> 
> i cant wait to interact with you guys!
> 
> anyway, ishimondo hurt/comfort!

The first thing he noticed when Kiyotaka came home was the limp.

Why was he limping? Maybe he tripped?

Then he looked up and saw that his jacket was missing, only in his now dirty undershirt. 

Okay, Mondo was really confused now. 

But looking at his boyfriend’s face told him all he needed to know. Limp and jacket; he could’ve tripped and fell, it happens. 

His left eye was swollen, angry bruising and minor bleeding surrounding it. Mondo saw red, immediately rushing to his side. 

“Who did this?” Mondo asked, voice carefully low so he doesn’t shout like he knows he would. 

Taka looks weakly up at him, his good eye filled with tears. “Just some bullies. It's fine. Normally they don’t take my jacket, but I have other ones; it's okay.”

Alright, now Mondo’s pissed. He barely restrains his rage as he talks, “Did this shit happen before?”

Taka nods, as if it's normal to be bullied so brutally. It hurts so badly, the thought of him being so violently attacked, and Mondo unintentionally clenches a fist.

“It’s been happening since middle school,” He says, voice calm. “I can’t really fight back that well, so I just wait for it to be over.” He waves a hand at Mondo. “It’s alright, they’ll face consequences eventually.”

Okay, fuck that. “No, it's not fucking fine!” Mondo  
yells, unable to stop himself. “They’ve been hurting ya. They shouldn’t fucking dare to lay a finger on ya-” He grabs his keys, ready to storm out and enact revenge when Taka grabs his arm from behind. 

“Mondo, no! You can’t.” Taka looks at him, miserable. “I can’t let you commit violence on my behalf. I won’t stand for it.”

If it were anyone else, he would’ve shoved them off and went anyway. But he loves Kiyotaka, so much. And he needs Mondo’s comfort, not his vengeance. 

He takes a deep, steadying breath. It still incites pure rage in him, looking at Taka’s injured face but he pushes it away for the moment. “Alright, fine. But they will answer for this shit, I’m not letting it slide.”

Taka nods. “I’ll speak to the moral committee.”

Mondo thinks the police might be more helpful, a nice big restraining order sent to their houses; but he doesn’t tell Taka that yet. He changes the subject, much more focused now on how he feels. “Does it hurt a lot?”

More tears fall, and while it's not uncommon for him, it hurts. The prefect nods. “I’m well-trained in first aid. Usually I heal myself after such incidents, but I can’t really walk at the present moment. Would you grab the first aid kit from the bathroom?” He winces in pain. “I can handle it from there.”

“You want me to leave you to do it on your own?” Mondo’s asks, utterly confused. “What the fuck? I fixed up Daiya all the time, I can help.”

Taka smiles weakly, disbelieving. “I’ve always done it on my own..” He reaches out for Mondo and trips, Mondo’s hands quickly stabilizing him. “I love you.” Taka says, leaning into him. 

“Love ya, too. C’mon, baby, you should sit down.” He guides Taka to sit down on the couch, bringing some pillows to help support him. 

After glancing once more to make sure he’s stable for now, Mondo rushes off to the bathroom, quickly find the first-aid kit. A laminated sheet of paper is attached to the front, detailed instructions for multiple injuries written. 

“Fuckin’ Christ on a bike, where’s an ice pack?” He mutters to himself, searching through the neatly organized box. 

It's hidden underneath cotton bandages, and he exclaims when he finds it. Grabbing some other supplies and a new jacket of Taka’s just in case, he makes his way back to the living room. 

Taka’s pretty eyes are half closed when he walks back in, his head leaning back in pain and his knuckles white as he grips the sofa. He perks up a bit when Mondo walks back in, attempting a smile. 

Mondo kneels in front of him, his left hand reaching for Taka’s right. “I’ll make you feel better, baby, don’t worry.”

He smiles, as much as he can with the injury, and squeezes his hand weakly. “Love you.”

Mondo grabs the disinfectant, opening the cap. “Love you, too.” He says, as he gently cleans the area where the skin broke, wincing along with Taka. 

He’s still crying, but he’s more likely overwhelmed than in extreme pain. Mondo resolves to cuddle him once he’s fixed up. 

Next comes the ice pack, which he gently places on his eye, and Taka’s hand automatically comes to hold it up. 

Mondo has to ask, even though the thought hurts him and makes him want to punch the wall. 

“Where does your leg hurt?”

Taka doesn’t answer immediately, tentatively pulling down his pants. His stomach is untouched, pale and pretty as usual; his hips alright. 

Once his pants reach his knees, Mondo understands. Anger floods his veins, the sight enraging him to no end. 

Obviously painful blooms of red and black and blue greet Mondo, bursting against his normally milky skin. “Baby..” Mondo says, speechless at the sheer amount of brutality that he had to endure. 

“It’s been worse.” Taka says, like that will make him feel any less angry. “It’s mostly bruises, nothing major. They just kicked me multiple times when I fell because of the punch.”

Mondo closes his eyes, breathing heavily. He’s this fucking close, he’ll snap their necks -

A small hand touches his cheek, and his eyes snap open. Taka, with the blood and tears still wet on his cheek, comforts him. 

He leans in, surprising Mondo. The kiss is short and sweet, but Mondo never wants it to end. God, how did he end up with someone like Kiyotaka?

“This won’t happen again.” Mondo tells him, leaving no room for argument. “I’m walking you home.”

Taka tried not to cry harder, his face scrunching up. He takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He whispers.

Mondo thinks back to the things he brought, quickly selecting a pain ointment. He tenderly touches his bruises, gently caressing his thigh more than pressing into the skin. The ice pack sits on his eye, numbing the pain and  
hopefully reducing the swelling. “Is there anything else that hurts?”

He shakes his head. “I’ll change my shirt, but I only want to rest in bed.” Mondo nods, rushing off to the bedroom for a moment. He grabs Taka’s pajamas, and a t-shirt of his just in case. 

Like usual, his eyes light up as he enters the room, unwavering love and affection in their scarlet depths. “Do ya want me to help ya  
put it on?” Mondo asks, holding the clothes. 

“Do you mind?” Taka asks, as he always does. 

Mondo shakes his head. “Wouldn’t have asked if I did. It ain’t no big deal.”

He starts with his boots, the laces tightly wound at the bottom of his knees. His big fingers fumble the delicate laces a bit, but the knot unravels and he can start loosening the shoe. 

“How was your day? Productive?” Mondo looks  
up from his task, catching Taka’s genuine gaze. He must be trying to regain his normalcy, a distraction from the incident. 

“It was okay. Daiya says hi to you.” Mondo talks as he works, onto the second boot. He gets his foot free, his stark white clean fluffy socks greeting him. So cute. 

Mondo cautiously pulls his pants down, disposing them on the floor. The bruises in their entirety cover his right thigh completely, but thankfully his other leg is untouched. He must have been on his left side. 

He gently lifts his injured leg, and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. “I don’t think ya should walk anymore tonight.” Grabbing a nearby pillow, he props up his leg, and guides him to lay down more comfortably on the couch. 

Taka nods, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of not doing anything and just resting. “Okay.”

Mondo scans his body once more, thankfully his swelling is going down. “Do ya want me to bring ya some textbooks? If ya wanna study for a bit.”

That brings a weak smile to his face, “Yes, please!” He says enthusiastically, and Mondo quickly leaves to grab some books. Two about politics, one for math problems, and another for history. He also gets a notebook and some pencils, heading back to Taka. 

Taka laughs softly in his signature way, his smile coming back fully. “My favorites!” He says, surprised, tracing a hand over the spines. “Studying is indeed the most productive way to spend time, and I’m pleased that you brought me my books!”

Of course Mondo knows his favorite textbooks, he knows Taka inside out. The way that he finds comfort in reviewing the material, how it makes him feel productive and useful. 

Mondo pulls a chair next to the couch, sitting down after depositing the books by his side. Red eyes turn to him, confused. “Aren’t you- Don't you have work?”

It's moments like these when Mondo really, really wants to ride to the Ishimaru household and beat the shit out of his parents. Taka once revealed, at night when Mondo held him, that he got sick when he was young; and instead of staying home and resting he had to go to school and ended up going into emergency surgery. 

“I’m not gonna go anywhere if you’re not feelin’ well, baby.” Mondo crosses his arms, shifting in his seat and stretching his legs out. 

Taka considers this, “But why are you seated in such an uncomfortable way? I mean, I could move over - If you so desired-“

Mondo sighs, though he’s not annoyed. “Baby, do you want me to cuddle with you?”

Taka gives him a shy nod and Mondo’s already making his way over to the couch. His long hours as a junior politician usually make him come home late, and Mondo is able to greet him and cuddle him to sleep. Taka once confessed that he can’t sleep as well without Mondo holding  
him, and ever since he’s always made sure to hold him against his chest. 

He moves over cautiously, mindful of his leg, and Mondo slips in behind him; legs bracketing his thighs and letting Taka rest against his chest. It's a favorite pose of theirs, Mondo always happy to press kisses into the top of his head. 

Taka opens up one of the textbooks and begins to write down problems in the notebook, “Love you.” He says, voice light and cheery. 

Mondo kisses his cheek, a smile pressed into his skin. “Love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i hope you all  
> enjoyed this. i know it’s short, but i’ve been in an ishimondo mood so-
> 
> follow me on instagram, @stargazerinlilac  
> i’d love to talk to you all!


End file.
